Love and Hate
by PcrusherH
Summary: Cece is getting abused while Rocky is fighting with her two bestfriends and Ty trys to get out of babysitting Flynn! Feelings get discovered for a one of a kind Red head. This summary was very bad I know! ;
1. I met someone famous

**I really am bad at summaries. :(**

**I do not own shake it up or any of its character's.**

Cece's P.O.V

I walked into my families apartment well it is mine too. I was trying to avoid dad he had given my 4 bruises on stomach two days ago and they still seemed new. No-one new not even my three best friend's Rocky, Deuce and Ty of course. Not my mum or my best little brother. I nearly told Ty yesterday when he found me crying and hitting my pillow. Any way I should probably call Rocky and ask her to meet me at crusty's for our pizza. "Hey Rocky want to go to Crusty's?" I ask Rocky on the phone. " Is deuce working today" Rocky asked hopeful. " Yeah, Hey maybe tonight we all go down to the club?" I ask. " Is Ty and Deuce welcome?" Rocky asked. " Only Deuce" I replied. Rocky loved Deuce it was so obvious. "Cece, where's Flynn?" my Dad called coming in though the door. I hung up after saying bye to Rocky. "At Henry's, Dad Rocky want's me to meet me at Crusty's, bye" I

said and make for the door. "Cece you know the way I said you only get to date a boy who I trust. I trust this boy who is coming at half seven" Dad said. "What's his name?" I say and stop in my tracks. Dad never let me date a boy. "I forget you know me never remember a thing after and event" Dad says. I go out and note not to come home til mum is I can't get hit again.

I walk to Crusty's and see a familiar face. Nah couldn't be but it does look a lot like Jake Blake the most gorgeous teenage singer ever! I walk over to him. "Hello you wanna hang out?" I ask. "Huh?" he said huskily he looked me up and down and give me a piece of paper. He then walked away. It was a number. I walk into Crusty's and put the number in my bag. "Rocks if were going to the club let's go now!" I say. "What about Deuce?" Rocky asked. "Ask him" I said. Rocky nodded and walked over to Deuce. As they talked glitter freak came over to me. "Hello baybee" said Gunther before taking a seat. "What do you want Gunther?" I asked annoyed."Me and Tinka are having a party and a game that you play and a game in our old country that we played" he said. "Sure text me the details" I say. "But I von't have you number" Gunther said. "Here I say and give him my number. "Bye" I said. He left. "Cece Deuce can't make it I think I will also give it a miss" said Rocky not bothering to sit down. "What Rocky" I said. "Bye Cece" said Rocky leaving before I begged her. I walk home bored as a needle. I just do the same thing everyday. Apart from the number of course. "I walk in and see a note.

_Cece mum working late and Flynn is sleeping over at Harry's I will stay away so you get a lot of time together_

Great. OMG I have to get flipping ready! I run into my room and pick out a cute outfit and go into the bathroom. I have a hot shower and when I'm done it's five. I know it is early to get ready but I want my hair to settle. I put my outfit on and take out the pizza and put it into the oven. I need to get drinks. I get out through the fire escape and run to the shop. I buy a packet of eight soda's and popcorn with crisps. I walk home and into my room. I go into the kitchen and put away the stuff. It is now half five. Tons of time. I go and watch T.V. I watched a Shake it up back to back and watches myself dance. It is now six! Epp! I turn of the T.V. I thought about who would arrive. I get up and start dancing. Half an hour later I sweating and stinking of sweat. Ew. I go and take a bath. After another half hour I'm ready again. I flick through the channels and decide to watch The foot! **If you watched diary of a wimpy kid you would know.** Knock knock. It is now... Half seven! I quickly turn off the t.v and take a last look before answering the door. "Hi.. Oh my gosh you " I said before his hand went over my mouth. "Shhhh" he said. He was the guy from earlier and now I could tell it was Jake Blake the hottie. He pushed me inside and took away his hand. "Oh my gosh Jake Blake?" I ask. " Yeah" he said in his normal voice he must have faked it last time. He leans in but I am confused. "Oh sorry I'm Cece" I say and take out my hand. He shakes it then pulled me in. "You single?" he asked. "Yeah why?" I asked stupidly. He looked me up and down then said "Want my number?" he asked when i heard a knock at the door. "Hide" I say. Jake saw my window and mouthed bye. He left a piece of paper. I answer the door to see Deuce. "Hey are you ok Deuce?" i ask worried. "Hi can i talk to you? In Private please?" he seemed nervous. "Sure come in, no one is home but me" i said before sitting on the sofa. "Cece there is no way of saying this but i ..." before he could continue Ty climbed in. "Yo Deuce and Cece have you told her yet?" Ty said sitting in between me and deuce. "Told me what?" I asked suspicious. "No, I was about to though" said Deuce annoyed. "What am I missing?" i said. "He love's you as a girlfriend" said Ty simply. "WHAT?!" I shout confused. Deuce smiled uneasily. "No he doesn't he love's Rocky Ty" I said thinking that Ty was just messing. "I don't love Rocky, I love you and sure Rocky is smart, great person and fun to be with but I only like her as a best friend nothing more nothing less" Deuce said. "Do I still have to babysit Flynn tomorrow?" Ty asked. "Yes" i say. "Awk" Ty said annoyed he didn't get out of it yet. "Cece will you go out with me" Deuce said just as Rocky came in through the window. "Deuce" i was saying before Rocky screamed. "CECE". Oh no. "Hey Rockee" I said uneasily. "Your dating Deuce!" she shouted and it didn't sound like a question. "WHAT no!" I said. "Rocky are you ok?" Deuce asked scared. "Go away Martinez" Rocky said looking like she wanted to kill me right now. "Raquel calm down" Ty said grabbing her. "Ty your supposed to be on my side not the traitors!" screamed Rocky. "And don't call me Raquel" she shouted after 2 seconds. Deuce started backing away when a knock comes from the door. I go and answer. "Hello baybee" said Gunther. "Yes Gunther? oh sorry and you Tinka" i said annoyed. "Ve brought you the invitation vor our party" said Tinka handing me and envelope. "Thanks" I said. "Cece I am going to kill you and you too Martinez" screamed Rocky running over to me. "Ahhh" screamed Deuce running past Gunther and Tinka. Tinka grabbed Rocky and Gunther grabbed me round the waist. "Owwwwwwwwww" I screamed in pain. "Gunther let go completely confused. "Cece are you ok?" Ty said racing over. I had tears going down my face. "yeah" I lied. "What did you do?!" screamed Rocky. "Thought you hated me" I said still in serious pain. "I am sorry Cece now glitter freak what did you do" Rocky screamed. "I didn't do a ving just held her back" said Gunther defensive. "Rocky he didn't I just had a sore stomach ok" i said tiredly. "Is it over" Deuce said peeking out. "Cece are you ok?" Deuce said racing over. I nodded yes. Then said "Deuce I don't like you in that way" I lied. "Oh" said Deuce getting up upset and walking out. "You don't?" Rocky asked confused. "No Rocky he asked me because Ty blew his cover" i said. "Bye baybee" said Gunther. "Bye" said Tinka and they both left. "Cece I am so sorry" said Rocky. "Me too" said Ty. I smile. "I want to go to bed night" I say getting up. "Night" said Ty leaving. "Can I stay?" Rocky asked. "Sure" I said knowing she might discover my bruises but oh well. "Thanks i will go get my stuff" Rocky said leaving. I quickly get changed so she doesn't ask any questions about me wearing my pyjamas that my granny got me and not the shake it up one. When I was changed I opened the envelope.

_Cece we want you to come to our party! You can bring who ever you want._

_Tomorrow_

_8:00_

_Tomorrow we will camp outside so bring pyjamas so you can sleep. We have the bedding stuff and all. Girls in one tent Boys in the other._

_Tinka and Gunther_

"Ok what do you want to do?" Rocky asked coming into my room. "What's that?" Rocky asked. "Tinka and Gunther are having a camping party tomorrow night want to come and Ty too?" I asked showing Rocky the invitation. "This is Gunther and Tinka who invited us" said Rocky. "I know that Rocks come on I said I would go I don't want to be alone with glitter twins" I begged Rocky. "Fine but it says here invite who ever you want, why do you want Ty to come?" Rocky asked suspiciously. "So there is more people" I said. "Ok I will call Ty are you inviting Deuce?" Rocky asked and shivered when she said Deuce. "No! He made my best friend upset" I said. Rocky smiled. She then went into the living room to call Ty. I took out my phone and looked for Tinka's phone number. Opps i don't have it maybe Rocky does. I walk out to Rocky. "I need Tinka's number" i said. "One minute" said Rocky. I look through my phone for Gunther. Nope. ugh hurry up Rocky. I can't be bothered to wait. I go on the internet and onto my e-mails. I find Tinka's e-mail. She was on.

CChic:_ Hey i invited Ty and Rocky and me are coming don't know about Ty though_

Tinkabell: What about Deuce?

_What about him?_

Did you invite him?

_No why?_

Cause I think Gunther did

_Oh I have to check with Rocky now I don't think she wants to see Deuce right now from earlier_

Ok Gunther wants to talk to you on his own do you have his e-mail?

_No_

Gcroc"

_thanks_

you're welcome bye

_bye_

I go through my inbox and notice an e-mail from Gary.

_You and Gunther wont he spotlight dance this week, tell Gunther I don't have his e-mail_

Is Tinka the only one with Gunther's e-mail? Any way I search from Gcroc" and send an e-mail.

_We got the spotlight don't mess it up I MEAN IT!_

Gunther replied

what ever you say babee can i have your number?

Ewwww what?! Gunther just asked for my phone number! OMG Is it the end of the world?

_Why would you want my number? :P_

so we can organise our rehearsals?

_Does Tinka have it?_

dunno let me ask

i wait for five minutes before he replies

yeah bye see you tomorrow

I don't even bother to reply. I go onto me and Rocky's website. Style it up! I need help on an outfit for tomorrow. I go onto our blog and post some photo's of my new outfits and write

_I want you all to vote on which outfit I should wear to Tinkas party_

I wrote Tinka just because I think Gunther is trying to get close to me since the show. **I forgot the name so i just wrote this it's from reality it up!**

It makes me shiver. There it goes again. "So what did you want?" Rocky asked finally off the phone. "oh it's sorted now what did you tell Ty? Did you read him a bedtime story?" i said jokingly. "Ha ha" Rocky said sarcastically. "So are you and Gunther dating?" Rocky asked me jumping on the sofa excited. "WHAT?! EWWW what made you think that" I said angry that my best friend thought I was dating gu.. . "No reason" Rocky said. I looked at her suspiciously. "I'm tired" said Rocky. "I didn't have dinner" I said hungry. **I actually am hungry right now my mum is teasing because she is cooking it right in front of me WHY! *silence*I will work on the next chapter sorry if this is too short!**

**Bye and hello food!**


	2. I was so angry!

**Here it is chapter 2! I finally started and finished it. Thanks to my first reviewer oruanhighluver7! This was my first story so review and tell me if it is good or bad Hope you like this chapter!**

Rocky's P.O.V

Ok helping Ty is going to be a lot harder than I thought. "There must be a reason not to believe me when I said I don't love Gunther!" Cece said angrily. "Cece calm down. You are going to his party you would never do that if you hated him like you say" I said happy that I had said what I did. "Rocky have i ever claimed you loving Gunther?!" Cece asked me angrily. "Well...no but it is completely different you admitted it on T.V!" I snapped angrily. "I loved his jacket you knew that DIVA!" Cece shouted in my ear. "Get out of my appartment NOw!" Cece shouted. I didn't move. Ty climbed in through the window. "GET OUT!" screamed Cece fists ready to punch and running towards me. I screamed Ty grabbed Cece around her stomach when she cried in pain. "Ty let's go leave the traitor alone!" I say evilly and I have to say I am happy that I said that it made me regain my confidence. When Ty and I were home Ty said to me" What the hell was that all about!". "Are you taking the traitors side?!" I yelled. "WHAT Cece is a loony she could of killed you if I hadn't arrived!" said Ty. "Do you think I should say sorry?" I asked I couldn't just leave Cece in the state she was in. "Let her cool down first" Ty said trring not to take sides. "Well I guess I ain't babysitting tomorrow! YES!" Ty said then did a twirl like he usually did when he was happy. "Ok" I say and go into my room to write in my diary.

Cece's P.O.V

Ok I have lost my best friend I can't believe I pictured he as my dad I was about to punch her oh my gosh I nearly killed my best friend because of my dad. I have been crying ever since they left I was sitting in the corner when dad arrived home. "Cece! What have you done NOW?!" he shouted angrily. "Dad Rocky isn't my friend any more" I say through my sobs. That was my grabbed a spare belt from the clothes rack and hit me on the head with the metal bit. I cried harder and held were he just hit me. Soon blood trickled down my face. "Your USELESS!" he said and kicked my ribs. "I never wanted YOU! Your just a useless BRAT!" he shouted and stood on my wrist. "AGH" I screamed in pain. (Rocky heard this scream from Cece's appartment she ran out and Ty followed.) My dad kicked me in the head and everything was black. I knew I was covered in my own blood.

Rocky's P.O.V

As both Ty and I raced down the stairs I asked Ty" What do you think happened? I'm worried Ty I left her when she needed someone!". Ty tried to reassure me which made us slow down. We reached the apartment and knocked on the door and we called for Cece. No answer. We ran back to our apartment and went out the window after mum opened the door since we forgot our keys. We carefully went down the fire escape to come to the Jones apartment. Ty went in first. We called and checked each room. I checked Cece's once more when I heard Ty squel. I ran out. "What's wrong?"iI asked worried. Ty pointed to the blood. I cried then Ty pulled me into a hug. "Hello girls if your looking Cece she is away she screamed in my face because I said no for her to go to the mall tomorrow" Mr. Jones said. " " I said and pointed to the blood. "Chicken blood I was trying to cook it" he said sitting down. Ty was still frowning he hated being called a girl. Even though Mr. Jones is the only one who does. "I say you two better be going" he said. "Bye" I say as both me and Ty go to the door. "Bye girls" said . "Rocky he called me a girl twice! I hate him!" Ty said angrily as we reached our apartment. "Ty relax only he thinks you are a girl" I say l holding in my laugh. Ty sighed and went into my room. I called Cece. No answer. So I texted her-

Hey sorry about you know the fight

She replied straight away.

_Yeah right_

That was weird she didn't use her way of texting maybe she is to annoyed to. I go back to writing in my diary

_Dear diary,_

_Today I lost my two best friends and one was my long-time I do mean Deuce he broke my heart by saying his true love was Cecilia Amanda Jones. I was so upset and angry that I kept arguing with them Deuce ran out frightened but Cece stayed her ground Gunther grabbed her and she screamed in pain. I think Deuce and I arent ever going to be friends again well I don't need him or Cece I have Ty. Who am I kidding Ty hates hanging with his sister it cramps his style. I found well Ty did and I saw it to blood at the Jones but then Mr. Jones said it was chicken blood. I thought Cece is going to ignore me but she replied when i texted saying sorry she replied with "yeah right" just those exact words spelt correctly I put it to being so angry but then now thinking about it even then she would still write her way. Oh well she has nothing to do with me now._

_Bye! _

Gunther's P.O.V

"Tinkabell what do you think of Rocky and Cece?" I ask Tinka. "I hate Rocky she is just a DIVA!" Tinka replied angrily. I hated Rocky too she hurt Tinkas feelings and Cece's today. "And Cece?" I ask. "Gunther I always wanted to be best friends with Cece you know that" said Tinka. I smiled. "So what do we do now?" Tinka said. "I'm going to call Rocky" I said taking out my phone. "Hello Rocky" I said. "Gunther is Deuce coming to the party tomorrow?" Rocky asked me. "Yeah you coming?" I asked ready to do my bombshell. "Yeah can't wait is Cece going?" she asked. "Don't know but you ain't you not invited" I say then hang up. I laugh and do does Tinka.

Cece's P.O.V

I wake up in a dark alley. My wrist was sore really painful it feels like im dying.I was covered in blood still. I stood up and I saw everything spinning around me. I walk slowly trying not to fall. As I walk my ribs ache I reach for the side but me wrist is in to much pain to move. I continued but slowly, I was crying of pain. My dad has done something worse I think my ribs are bruised the actually ribs and I think my wrist is broken but it is so sore I broke my arm but it isn't as painful as this. "HELP!" I call out I could see the park that was near the apartments. "HELP!" I yell again. "Dude, do you hear that?" it was Ty! "TY!" I screamed in pain. I fell to the ground. "CECE!" Ty shouted. I couldn't talk I was to weak. "Cece are you ok?" asked when he reached. "CECE!" screeched Deuce he saw the blood and fainted. "Help" I whisper. I was in so much pain my head was sore too. "Cece don't worry I will call your dad" Ty said taking out his phone. "NO!" I whisper/yell but weakly. "Cece who did this to you?" Ty asked as the phone was ringing. "Dad" I whisper then see only blackness once again.

Ty's P.O.V

"Cece CECE!" I panicked I hung up before he answered. Did he do this to his own flesh and blood. Cece wouldn't reply she had fainted. I checked to see if she was breathing then shouted for help. A woman and man came. The man called the ambulance and Cece still didn't wake up. I hear the ambulance coming and get up and direct them into we're Cece and Deuce was lying. "What's their names?" a woman nurse asked. "Cece and Deuce" I said. I take out my phone and call home. "Hey mum is Rocky home?" I asked shaking. "Yeah want me to put her on?" my mum asked. "Tell her Cece is in hospital Deuce and I found her in a alley. She is seriously hurt just break the news gently" I say. "Ok sweet pea" my mum finished and I hung up. "Are you coming?" the nurse asked. "No let him go I will get a lift up" I said. "You sure?" the nurse asked worried. "Yeah my sis knows Cece" I said. The nurse nodded in agreement and they drove off. I call Georgina. "Ty I'm working" she answered angrily. "Cece is in hospital" I said. I heard crying. "I will give you and Rocky a lift" she said not even asking us. I run home. I have my own keys this time and open the door. I see Rocky crying on the sofa. "Rocky get ready we're going to the hospital" I said and gave her a hug. "What kind of person would do that Ty?" she said through her sobs. "I don't know" I was crying too.

Deuces P.O.V

I wake up in a hospital. That's when I remember I had found well so did Ty find Cece in a dark alley alone and she looked like a blood fountain. Honest. Any way I find myself lying in a bed next to Cece. I look over to her and she wasn't all bloody like before. I faint when I blood and yes even the tiniest bit. I get up and ask the nearest doctor "How is she doing?" I ask worriedly. "Do you want me to be honest?" he asked. I think it was because I squeal like a girl when im worried. "Yes" I said. "Well she has 4 bruises on her rib bones and got a serious hit from something metal as we found some and she has fractured her wrist" the doctor said. I look at Cece and then turn back to the doctor. "Which one?" I squeal. The doctor looks at me in a SERIOUSLY. "Her left your right" he said and left with his clip board. "Cece" said a voice so familiar...Rocky. "What are you doing here?" she glared at me. Ty was holding her close. "Im here because im Cece's best friend" I said nervously. "How is she?" Ty asked hoping a fight wouldnt happen. "Fractured wrist bruised in the ribs" I said weakly before sitting on the chair beside Cece. "Get up im sitting there because im Cece's best friend" Rocky said but she was still crying. "Fine" I squeal scared. Rocky sits down straight after I got up. "Im going down to the shop want something?" I ask Ty. "Yes can you get me some prawn cocktail crisps and a soda" said Rocky staring at Cece. "I was asking Ty" I said and get a glare from Ty. I run off scared. I walk down the hall when I meet Georgina and Flynn. Flynn was crying and you could see Georgina had been crying."Do you know what happened?" a sad Flynn asked me. "No she's up there with Rocky and Ty. I'm going to the shop want anything?" I asked. "A juice box for Flynn and some salt crisps" said Georgina and they continued up the hall. I take out my phone when I got everything I was asked to get. I then call Tinka. Don't ask how I got her phone number. Rocky used it to say "sorry" but never deleted it after. "Hello Diva" said Tinka angrily. "It's me Deuce Cece's in hospital she won't be at your party by the state she's in" after I said this i knew Tinka had softened. "Thanks for telling me Deuce, bye we might be up later" she said then hung up. I walk back up to see a crying Flynn in the seat beside the bed that Cece was in. He was holding her hand and talking to her. Promising and crying. Georgina was on the phone and Ty looked worried and Rocky well Rocky was upset but she still managed a glare to me. "Get out!" she whispered yelled. I shake my head. Today is different Cece needs me. "Cece's dad is on his way" said Georgina. Ty suddenly said "He did it" he said it so fast and so low I hardly heard it. "WHAT DAD DID THIS?!" Flynn asked angrily. "No sweetie your dad wouldnt hurt Cece now Ty why did you just say that?" Georgina asked. "Cece told me before she fainted I was calling him" he said sadly. Georgina looked shocked Rocky was in disbelief and me I was scared angry and upset all at once. What do you call that?"My dad did this mum is he going to hurt you?" Flynn asked angrily. "No sweetie he wont hurt anyone any more as soon as Cece wakes up I will ask her" said Georgina. "Ask me what?" cece said waking up. "Cece we all squeaked ok i squeaked. Cece laughed. Then cried in pain. "It hurts to laugh" she said. "Sorry" i said. "Cece I love i will beat dad up for this no one will hurt you anymore" Flynn said holding her hand again. "Thanks lil bro and how did you know it was dad?" she asked worried. She glance around her as if to see if he was there. "So he did do this to you" Georgina asked. "Yes he's been doing it for weeks and months" Cece sadly said. "Pumpkin are you ok?" asked coming in. Cece squealed in horror,then in pain. "Stay away" Flynn said getting up. "Flynn are you ok?" he asked. Ty grabs his arm and then got thumped. I was so angry at him I got up and thumped him in the grabbed both arms after. The nurses and doctor rush in then so do police and was arrested. "Thanks" Cece said to us all. "Flynn your the best" Cece said. Cece screamed in pain. "My wrist it's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo re" Cece screamed. She was in so much pain. "We would like two people at once after the shock" a nurse said. "Ok" said Rocky. "Cecilia you may choose" said the nurse. "Cece" Ty corrected. "I am Gunther" said Gunther with his arms out. "And I am Tinka" Tinka said arms out. "And we are sad" they said together with sad faces. laughed then cried in pain. "Don't let her laugh" Rocky warned. "I choose Flynn and Tinka" said Cece. Everyone left but Tinka and Flynn. "Leave Martinez no one wants you here" Rocky said. "Rocky drop it" warned Ty. "Put aside your hate Rocky for my daughters sake" said Georgina then started crying. Rocky slumped in her chair. "What happened?" Gunther asked sadly. "Her dad abused her" said Ty. This made Georgina cry even more. "How did i not know i left them in the house all this time and instead off looking after her he was abusing her" she said crying even harder. I was so angry at the evil pumpkin abuser.

**Ok I don't know how I am going to end this so any one got idea's?**


	3. Oh no!

**Ok as soon as I uploaded chapter 2 I started this on my IPod and i hardly hot on the computer to do it properly so it is quite bad. There will be threats and love.**

Cece's P.O.V

As they took dad away I knew I wouldnt see him for a long time maybe I can get back to normal. "Excuse me nurse when do I get out?" I ask. Tinka and Flynn looked at me as if I was crazy. "About 4-5 weeks maybe more" she said then left. "Cece want to be best friends?" Tinka asked. I raise my eyebrow. She pouted. "Sure it will be cool to share glitter with someone. "What about Rocky?" Flynn asked. "Flynn Rocky left me when I was in pain not this no the time I got bruises on my stomach and she left saying for Ty ta leave me there. "Grrrrrrrrrr" Flynn said. "Your lucky you get to miss school" said Tinka. "I'm unlucky because I'm missing your party" I said. I was really looking forward to a night away from dad. Also I always wanted to share my glitter Rocky hated it. "I better go more want to see you before closing" said Tinka then left. "Flynn will you stay" I say weakly. Flynn knew I was only faking that. "Sure no one will hurt you any more or they have me to answer to" Flynn replied. I smile I love Flynn so much. "Hello baybee" said Gunther entering. "Hi Gunther" I say sleepily. "Cece are you falling asleep" Flynn asked. "Night" I then fall asleep.

_4 weeks and 2 days later._

"Cece you may leave when your ready" a doctor said and then left. I smile at Flynn. He hadnt left me unless I asked him to. Even then he hardly did. "YAY!" Flynn said. "Flynn when we get home want to watch 'air buddies' with popcorn?" I asked. I had got Tinka to buy it. "Yes!" Flynn said excitedly. Ever since it was announced that I was able to go he had been bouncing around. Dad was in jail for fifteen years so I had nothing to worry about. "You ready?" said Rocky. Rocky was still annoyed that me and Tinka are friends. "Yes!" I said getting up. "Do you need help?" Rocky asked. I shake no and walk out. I saw Ty talking to mum and Gunther was talking to Tinka. I looked for Deuce and for some reason I was upset that he wasnt there. "Ready sweetie?" my mum asked cutting her conversation with Ty. "Yeah" I said and sat beside Tinka and Gunther."Hello baybee" said Gunther putting his arm around me. Is it just me or did Ty look jealous. I got up and sat beside Rocky. Tinka looked annoyed. "So can I go home now?" I asked I hate hospitals. The gown was so annoying and ugly lucky Rocky brought some clothes in for me today. "Yes come on who am I giving lifts for?" mum asked. "Not the glitter ones they have a ride coming" said Rocky. "You sure?" mum asked them. Gunther smirked. "Actually maybe we should go with yous and after go to Ctusty's" said Tinka. Rocky glared at her. "Is Deuce working today?" I ask if its a yes that would be the reason for him not being here. "Yes" said Ty. "Im joining you two then coming Rocks?" I ask. "No I have to study" she said through gritted teeth. "Ty?" I ask. "Ill pass" he said fixed his collar and did his twirling move. "Flynn your coming right?" I say knowing it will be a yes because he never left my side. "Yes" he said taking my hand. I smile. Both Gunther and Ty look jealous. "Do you two boys want me to hold your hand too" i said teasing. "What no" Ty replied with a scoff and walking out. "Cece your not funny" said Gunther and walked out with Tinka. We get in the car with Ty and mum in the front. Rocky,Flynn and me in tthe middle. Gunther and Tinka in the back. Rocky had raced to sit beside us. It was so funny because when she was getting in she sat down and slid out. I know it's me but even she laughed. Tinka laughed the hardest. When we got home Rocky and Ty went straight to their apartment and Gunther,Tinka,Flynn and me went to Crusty's. "Hello how may i help you" Deuce said not looking at us. "A hug?" I ask joking. "CECE your out YAY!" deuce said in a girly voice. "Yeah now that I think about it I really do want a hug" I say but this time I meant it. WE hugged and Deuce wouldnt let go. "Deuce, too much" I say. "Sorry it was just great to see you" he said. I smile same Deuce. "Now get us some pizza I want the Flyyn and they want well I dont know and Cece would like her usual" Flynn said I smile that was his usual. "Ok lil dude" said Deuce. "Dont call me that" said Flynn. "Ok" Deuce squeked. We take our seats but Deuce and wait for our pizza. I became suspicious when Tinka started elbowing Gunther he just went red. "Cece since we didnt get our party we want to invite you to our place tonight andover the weekend have a camping trip. Rocky, Ty Deuce can come and of course Flynn" said Tinka. I look at Flynn. "I dont want to come I will leave Ty in charge of looking after you Cece and if he trys something give him a thump from me" said Flynn. I smile a thank you to him and then go over to Deuce to tell him the news. "You, me and Rocky are going to Tinka and Gunthers for a weekend party starts today" I say smiling nicely. I knew Deuce would never forget Dina and he can hardly hide it from me but he looks at me in a way he never did. Do i remind him of Dina? We speak different look different and well we have a completely different fashion sense. "Ok il be there at 7 can i get a ride rom you?" he asked i bit my lip i would be getting a ride with Rocky or Mum. Mum isnt as bad as Rocky's ride would be like. "Too much dont worry il walk im very close to the

Bus anyway" he smiled. I smile back before Gunther lifts me. "Let go you beast!" I scream. "Have you seen your bangs?!" he replied. I gasp. "Leave my bangs alone!" I said annoyed. He carries outside and sat me down when we reached tge park. (Little did they know Deuce had followed) "Cece I want to ask you something" he said. "Just dis bye" I say walking back towards Crusty's. "I like you" he mumbled but i heard it. "Si then be friends!" i say rudely. "No i want to be more!" said Gunther grabbing Cece's hands lovingly. "Are you pranking me?" i asked looking around for a camera. "No Cece i want you to go out with me" he said leaning in. I smile. "Gunther your saying that because of the show!" i reply taking my hands away. "Yeah" he relplied

And walked back in. "Your bangs are cheap!" he shouted. I laugh softly same Gunther. ("Il get you back!") i walk in and see no Deuce so i go to Tinka. "You ready?" Tinka said. "Bye!" i reply running home. I grab my bag and put

In my newest clothes and then my phone and

Laptop. I run up to Rockys window and open it. "Hey pack ya bags lady we are partying this weekend and Ty has to

Come or Flynn will and i dont want to push him" i say to a girl who looked like Rocky. "Heey Cece miss me?!" said KAT! "KAT! What are you doing here?!" i scream frightened. "Let me think!" she said pulling out a knife. "Kat what do you want?" i say scrared. "Your heart!" she shouted. "Leave me alone kat" i squek. She laughed. "Really?" she said still laughing. "Come here Ginger!" she screamed running towards me. I screamed and before she hit me she hit the ground. "GUNTHER!" i screamed happily. I run and hug him. "You saved me" i said. He smirked. "No probablem il call the police" he said taking his phone out. I stop hugging at him. "Thanks" i say again. "The door its locked from the inside" said a frustrated Rocky from the other side of the door. "ROCKY!" i scream opening the door. "What the hell!" screamed Rocky looking at Kat then Gunther. "Kat tried to kill me!" i say. "WHAT!" she screamed not beileving me. "She did and then Gunther saved me" i say including Gunther. "Cece thats a huge lie Kat is crazy but not that crazy!" said Rocky running to Kats side. "Its true" Gunther said. "You two broke in to my house! GET OUT LIARS!" she screamed. I look at Gunther. " You dont beleive me" i say upset. "Get out Cece before i call the police. Gunther who had no reception hadnt called the police already. "So what does this make us?" i ask. "ENEMIES!" she screamed/snapped back. I cry and run out. "She was telling the trith" said Gunther following me.

Gunthers P.O.V

I run after Cece. Rocky ugh i want to hit her so bad! "Cece wait!" i shout out then i get a call. "I need all of you to shake it up in ten minutes!" he said. Cece answered her phone before opening her door and shutting it. I knock. "CECE!" i shout. "Shake it up here is my bag for tonight and Rocky isnt coming i dont want to see her" she said opening the door. We got to shake it up and every one is there even Rocky. "Gary why are we hear?" Tinka asked. "Because i want to tell you all this" he said serious. I walk over tears on Cece's cheeks and her make up ruined however Rocky was grinning wildly no signs of ever crying. "Go easy on Cece she is dyslexic" said Gary. Thats when i stood there shocked. "Rocky told me to tell you all because she doesnt want Cece to be teased about being stupid" said Gary.

Ceces P.O.V

As Gary said those words my life broke apart. I cried softly. I put my head in my hands before getting up. "ROCKY how could you tell him and make him tell everyone!" i shout. "Wait you didny want people to know but Rocky you said" said Gary confused. "I lied people deserved to know how could i you wouldnt tell me for years! No one knew but your family and i only found out because of Henry you might never of told me!" she shouted still smiling. "Thats it im sick of you calling me the one who makes the decisions i got us on shake it up and i gave you your name Rocky!" i say. She didnt soften. She laughed and walked out. "Cece are you ok?" Tinka asked me after i hsd run into the changing rooms. "The best" i lied. Tinka came in and sat beside me. "The party might cheer you up?!" said Tinka trying to help. I smile grateful. "Your right tell Gunther to callTy so he can come and i will go watch a movie after i will go to yours" i say getting up. Tinka smiled and we both walked out happy. "Cece im so sorry" said Gary as soon as we reached my make-up desk. "Its ok Gary i guess i shouldnt of kept it to long now its out i will get bullied but i still have three best friends" i say. Gary smiled in releif. He walked away. Tinka and i laughed as Gary greeted Gunther with "Sup G" it was Gunthers name when Ty made him popular. It was a nightmare! When i reached home i watched air buddies with Flynn then called Deuce. There was no answer. Weird. So i decide to text him.

_i nd a lft cn u hlp?_

yea sos i misd ur cll_  
_

_:)_

Sorted. "Hey Chica!" said Deuce coming out of Flynns room. "How long have you been there!" i say. "Since after work" he replied sitting on the sofa. "Deuce can i talk to you in my room please?" i ask. Flynn looked at me then gave Deuce a warning look before watching the puppies rip up the sunday news paper in the movie. Deuce nods and followed me into my room. "Deuce i know you love me but im not ready for love not after last time with Jake" Deuce nodded but looked like he was goig to cry. I give him a hug. "Are you ready for the party?" i ask. "Yep! Ty,me and you are going in his mums car" said Deuce excitedly. I laugh and then all three of us watch airbuddies.

1 hour later

We were now at the party. Just Deuce,Ty,Gunther,Tinka and me. We were playing spin the bottle. "Ty spin" said Gunther. Ty spun the bottle and slowly landed on Tinka. Ty and Tinka kissed and the bottle was spun. It was Ty again. I laugh. Ty spun and it landed on me. I went white. "Im practicly your sister!" i squek. Ty winked at me. We kissed and then i spun the bottle. Gunther. I go completely pale. "Baybee" said Gunther leaning forward. I gulp and quickly give him a peck on the lips. He smiled and sat back down. "Lets play T r D" piped up Tinka. We all agreed and Tinka started. "Deuce T r D?" Tinka questioned. "Dare" he said. "Run around this tent with only your boxers on" Tinka said evily. Deuce got up and started undressing. "Dude gross" i say since i decided to sit beside him. He was in his boxers and ran round the tent while we laughed. I secretly videoed it. We go back in the tent. "Ty T r D?" said Deuce. "After Tinkas dare im going with truth" Ty said. "Did you enjoy your kiss with Tinka?" Deuce asked. "Yes" Ty replied dreamily. Tinka faked puking. Ty smirked and winked at her. "Gunther T r D?" Ty questioned. "Dare" replied Gunther. "Change clothes with Deuce" said Ty. The both argued but they ended up changing. "Cece T r D?" Gunther asked me. "T" i replied i always start with a truth. "Out of us 3 guys who would you most likely date?" Gunther asked. I dont read the furture. "Deuce since were close" i reply. Deuce squeled happily and started dancing in Gunthers clothes. We all laughed. Deuce stopped and sat down. "Deuce i dare you to kiss me fir 20 seconds" i say. He wanted me so i was going to let him know what way i kiss. I grabbed his sparkled collor and pulled him in. Ty counted and when 20 seconds were up we broke. Deuce smiled. So did i. "Ty T r D?" deuce asked."D" he replied. "Put Tinka out of her misery and kiss for 20 seconds" Deuce said. Ty smirked and pulled Tinka in. Gunther looked dishusted. He looked weird in Deucea clothes. Deuce was wearing Gunthers clothes so the were really big and Deuces clothes were on Gunther and were way to small. When they finished Ty went. "Cece for every person in this game says no to a dare you must take one peice of clothing off" said Ty. I nodded my aproval and i went. "Tinka T r D?" i ask. "Dare" she replied bored. "Lap dance in front of Ty" i say. "No" she scoffed. I took of my sparkly gold crop top. "Gunther t r d" Tinka asked. "D" he replied. "Kiss Cece for 1 minute" she aid. "NO!" he screamed. I took off my top so you could see my bra. Tinkaslowly fell asleep. "Ty T r D?" Gunther asked. "D" he said. "Kiss Cece for a while minute" Gunther said. Everyone knew Ty wouldnt back down from a dare. He grabbed me nicely and kissed me. He rubbed his tonhue against my bottom lip. I open and he explores my mouth as i do his. "Done" said Deuce. We broke and sat down. "Deuce" Ty said. "D" Deuce said. "Hump Cece in clothing" Ty added. "No" said Deuce revolted. I took off my shoes. "Dont count they arent clothing" said Ty. I then take of my trousers. I was nearly naked! "Gunther" Deuce asked. "D" he said. "Hump Cece with clothing for 5 minutes" Deuce repeated from Ty. Gunther got up and i stood up. Gunther put his arms on my shoulders. "like a dog" Deuce added. So i then get on my hands and knees. Guther leans on my back and begins humping. "You can stop" said Deuce. But Gunther continued. "What the hell get off Gunther" i say. He shushed me and Ty raised and eye brow. I struggled. Then i thought. i quickly let go and turn over. Gunther then continued but the time it was my front. "You said 5 minutes" said Gunther. I frown. When it was finally over we got on with the game. "Deuce t r d" Gunther asked. "D" Deuce replied. "Kiss Tinka" he said. Even though Tinka was sound asleep. Deuce did. "Gunther" said Deuce. "ahem" said Ty. "D" replies Gunther. "Give Ty and aunty's kiss" said Deuce who got them 2 times a year. "No" said Gunther. I went white really white. I only had pants and a bra on now i had to remove one more. The boys look at me intently.

**Ok weird i know but i feel weird today dont know why but i do and im sad:( i keep thinking of my rabbit! 3 U PANDORA! Bad chappie hopefully the next will be better. Lately my ipod got messed up and i admit i am only allowed on the laptop on a friday wednesday saturday and sunday. unfair i know!**


End file.
